While motor vehicle manufacturers offer a wide assortment of motor vehicles, individuals still commonly desire to customize their motor vehicles based on the individual's needs or preferences. One such customization that is frequently desired is the addition of strobe lights to a vehicle. Strobe lights may be used for both functional and aesthetic purposes. For example, emergency vehicles may utilize strobe lights to help notify others of the vehicle's presence, activities and likelihood of engaging in unusual or unexpected maneuvers. In other applications, strobe lights may be useful to attract the attention of other drivers to vehicles that may be parked along a roadside or within a road median, such as landscapers or utility service workers. In yet other applications, strobe lights may be utilized by motor vehicle enthusiasts to express individuality and/or to achieve desired aesthetic results. These and other use cases may call for the installation of strobe lights on a motor vehicle.
While strobe light installation may be important to some applications, many conventional techniques for adding strobe lights to a motor vehicle involve extensive or undesirable vehicle modifications. For example, one option for adding strobe bulbs to a vehicle may involve drilling new holes into existing light housings, such as the left and right tail light housings and/or headlight housings. But such aftermarket drilling procedures may sacrifice the water or weather resistance of the light housing, potentially leading to water collection in the housing or premature failure of the housing and/or bulb. Drilling into an existing housing may also sacrifice the structural integrity of the housing, such as causing cracks requiring replacement of a costly light housing. For these and other reasons, it may be desirable to provide improved mechanisms and procedures for installation of custom lighting into a motor vehicle.